


You smoke?

by ellobruv



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prank Wars, TFIL - Freeform, colby brock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellobruv/pseuds/ellobruv
Summary: Based on the prank Corey and Devyn pulled on Sam and Kat!
Relationships: Colby Brock & You, Colby Brock/You
Kudos: 4





	You smoke?

Corey's POV

"Hey, guys! Welcome back! Today Devyn, Sam, Kat, and I are going to prank Y/N and Colby. Colby knows that Y/N hates smoking! But we're going to make it look like she's started by placing this fake box of cigars in her purse. I'll go get Colby and explain what I saw and Kat and Devyn are going to help prove that she actually is. Sam and Elton are going to be doing god knows what Anyway, let's begin!"

Corey set up the camera on the kitchen counter, covering it up with grocery bags. Making sure that Y/N nor Colby can see it. 

"Alright, let's go talk to Colby." 

"Colby?" 

"Yeah, what's up?" He asks opening his bedroom door. 

"I wanna talk to you about something I saw." 

"What is it?" 

"I saw cigarettes in Y/N purse," Corey sighs. 

"What the hell? You're joking right?"

"No! I'll even show you, come on." 

Your POV

I started to get hungry so I sat at the small table in the kitchen with my phone getting ready to order something. That's when everyone comes running downstairs. Colby grabbed my purse and took out a box of cigars that I never knew were in there. 

"What's this? You smoke now?" He questions holding the box and waving it in my face. 

"I don't know, I didn't put that there!" 

"I saw it and I wanted to tell Colby as soon as I could," Corey states. 

"It's not mine! I swear!" 

"Actually, you gave me this box yesterday and wanted me to hide it for you," Devyn says pulling out another box and placing it on the table. Leaving me dumbfounded. "I didn't! Dev, you know how much I hate smoking!" Panicking, I stand up flailing my arms around. it felt as if an anxiety attack was about to happen. which was probably the case. I get those when I'm frustrated, angry, scared, nervous, the usual. My breathing became heavy and my chest was shooting with sharp pain. The guys could see that and stopped yelling at each other and me. Comforting me and telling me that they would get me some help. But it wasn't working, and at this point, I was crying, and then Corey said, "It's a prank! I'm sorry, but welcome to the prank wars!" "Corey you son of a bitch!" Colby yells tackling Corey to the ground. "Y/N?" Elton squats down next to me with the rest of them. "I...I'm getting you back for making me have an anxiety attack," I say pointing at Corey. We all laughed and went about our day, which consisted of me planning my next move on Corey...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this vlog is a bit old but I've been watching old Sam and Colby videos during quarantine


End file.
